


The Doctor Will See You Now

by knightcommanderalenko



Series: Love Sucks: A Post-Curse of Strahd AU [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Choking, F/M, Vampire Sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/pseuds/knightcommanderalenko
Summary: Saoirse initiates a conversation with Morgan about the tension between them, and suggests an idea that could solve their problem.





	The Doctor Will See You Now

“We need to talk.”

Saoirse closed the door behind her and clicked the deadbolt into place. They really did need to talk. There was something between them that Saoirse didn’t like - a tension, for lack of a better word, that had her wanting to punch Morgan’s insufferable face more often than not. He was obnoxious and he was an utter asshole, who thought of himself before anyone else. Yet, beyond all this, Saoirse cared for him in a way - he was the one who’d saved her brother’s life multiple times, after all. And underneath his mask, it turned out that his insufferable face was also rather pretty, and became even more so once he turned into a full-blooded vampire.

And he knew it.

Said insufferable man leant against one of the large bookcases, and regarded her in turn. His token smirk pulled at his lips, which, if Saoirse were being completely honest, really did not help her twin desires of slapping that snide expression off his face, while also wanting to fuck him senseless.

“Oh? What do we need to talk about that is so important that you felt the need to secret me away to one of my many studies?” Morgan asked, “I was having someone for lunch.”

Saoirse rolled her eyes at his attitude before responding curtly, “This… thing between us. I know you know what I’m talking about - there’s no way you wouldn’t - and while I don’t know your thoughts about this tension, I know my own. I want it to stop.” After saying her piece, Saoirse watched the man with baited breath. In honesty, she didn’t know if she wanted him to reject her or to embrace both her opinions and her body.

“You pulled me into a study to talk about _tension_?” Morgan asked snidely, raising a dark eyebrow. “Here I thought it was going to be about something important.”

Saoirse stared, her irritation clear across her face. “It is important, Morgan. If you want me to continue working for you, you’d best listen.”

“Fine, if you say so,” he huffed, folding his arms. “What do you suggest we do about it, then? I’m all ears.”

Saoirse stared at him a moment, taking in his lean figure and striking face. He was a marble sculpture carved by the highest of masters, with skin and hair the colour of the purest porcelain and eyes as deep a red as the fresh blood that he craved. She knew all too well that looks could be deceiving and she knew him better than most, but even though he was a vampire now, he was of little threat to her. Saoirse didn’t trust him with much, be she trusted that he wouldn’t hurt her if she didn’t want him to.

“If you’re all ears, then I trust you won’t interrupt me?”

Morgan waved his hand at her question, gesturing for her to continue and expecting her to say her piece. However, Saoirse enjoyed having the element of surprise, and so instead of saying anything, she dashed towards him and pulled him into a kiss. She felt him stiffen like he had the first time they’d kissed, but this time he responded in earnest. He pulled her close and held her there, pressing her body against his. Through their clothes, she felt how deceptively solid his body was - she wondered what he’d feel like under her hands and tongue.

After a few seconds, Saoirse pulled away. She saw his expression shift immediately to one of irritation,and he opened his mouth to say something, most likely another snide comment, yet Saoirse had been expecting this type of reaction and placed her hand over his mouth.

“You said you won’t interrupt me, remember?” She said with a smirk of her own. She watched with great amusement as his expression turned even more irate, yet he held his tongue. She almost wished he hadn’t. “Morgan, I want you to do one simple thing for me, that I think will help our… situation.” She paused again, watching his micro-expressions. She saw his eyebrow twitch, and his pupils dilate in either desire or blood-lust. “I want you to fuck me.”

Morgan’s previously-twitching eyebrows shot directly upwards, much to her amusement. She waited a few seconds, yet he wasn’t forthcoming with any sort of answer. They stared at each other, neither breaking eye contact, before he moved with an incredible swiftness and pulled her hand away from his mouth before bringing her in for another hungry kiss. Saoirse responded immediately as his cool tongue brushed across her lips. She’d been wanting more of him - of this - since the last time they’d kissed. Her arms wrapped around his neck instinctively as she leant into him, her fingers coiling around his silky white hair. She felt two tiny pricks on the inside of her lower lip as he pulled it into his mouth. She heard him inhale sharply as the faint taste of blood - her blood - hit her tongue.

Saoirse pulled away from the kiss and opened her eyes to see her lover’s expression. His crimson irises had been completely engulfed by blackness as his pupils dilated in carnal desire and blood-lust.

Morgan’s hands trailed down her body - starting with her jawline, lingering a little too long at her neck, before skimming over her breasts and down to her waistline. He grabbed at the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head in one swift motion, before stopping to gaze at her half-naked form. Yet before she had any time to react, Morgan spun her around and planted his hands on her hips. He pulled her back against him, and for the first time Saoirse felt his hardness pressing into her backside.

“You see what you’ve done to me?” She heard him whisper, his mouth suddenly at her ear. “I’ve spent months wondering how you’d feel - and taste - beneath me. Now I get to finally find out.”

He grabbed at her pants and pulled them down, yanking the leather over her hipbones and discarding them on the stone floor. With her entire body now exposed to him, Saoirse couldn’t help but feel a little bit embarrassed. He could see all of her, yet with her face two inches away from the wall, she could see none of him. However, this slight embarrassment melted away as soon as he pulled her hips back towards him and pressed her against his still-clothed hardness.

It wasn’t fair and it wasn’t enough. Saoirse shifted her weight to her other leg and reached between her thighs. With the fire that had started inside of her, it wasn’t surprising that she felt wetness there already. She heard Morgan huff behind her, as his hand skimmed down her hipbone before coming to join hers. She pulled her hand away before placing it atop his, and guided his movements. With her hand guiding his, she began to rub herself again. The dull ember in her belly grew exponentially with each passing second. Before long, she felt her lover grow more bold in his movements, and when he pressed more forcefully against her clitoris, Saoirse let out an involuntary whimper, and another when he did it a second time.

As if reading her mind, Saoirse felt her lover cup his hand between her thighs and slide one long finger into her wetness. She let out a gasp as his cold finger slid deep into her, and heard him hum in approval as he met no resistance. They set a lazy rhythm, with each slow thrust of his finger sliding in easier and deeper than the last. Saoirse felt herself melt under his touch; each second making her lean heavier into the stone wall for support. Her legs began to quiver before long, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she would be able to last like this.

She let out a cry when he added a second finger. She felt her walls stretch to accommodate this new intrusion. It was a feeling she hadn’t had in so long that she’d almost forgotten how good the slight pain of being stretched open felt. Every second had the fire burning brighter within her, yet it still wasn’t enough.

Saoirse let out a huff as he pulled his hands away from her body. She heard the sound of moving fabric before one large hand pulled at her hips and the other pushed at her upper back, forcing her to bend forward. Instinctively, Saoirse opened her legs, giving Morgan all the prompting he needed to line himself up and press into her.

Saoirse let out a gasp as Morgan thrust into her from behind. Her fingers scrabbled at the rough stone walls as he pulled out, and thrust back inside with ever-increasing speed. She hadn’t had anyone inside of her for so long, and what Morgan lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm ten-fold. Every thrust made her feel like her blood was on fire. Every thrust had her legs shaking that little bit harder. Every thrust had her blood coursing around her body that little bit faster, and she knew he could sense it too. She’d seen the way his pupils dilated every time she was near - she’d wager he could hear her heart beat from across the room, so having her this close and having her heart pound like a drum must have been maddening for him. Good.

In earnest, Morgan yanked her left arm from the wall and pulled it between their bodies. Saoirse arched her back instinctively, her breasts grazing against the stone wall. He held her arm there, and used it as leverage to thrust himself even harder into her, making her let out a whimper as every thrust led her closer and closer to the edge.

“Morgan, I-” Saoirse wasn’t sure what she was going to say. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t breathe. Every movement from the man behind her had her aching for more. She felt him pull on her arm tighter, causing her to arch even further into him.

“It’s ‘Lord Faulst’, remember?”

Saoirse didn’t reply. Instead, she let out a stifled whimper as he wrapped one of his arms around her torso, pulling her body impossibly closer to his, and wrapped one of his large hands around her throat. It only took a few seconds for the light-headedness to kick in. She wasn’t sure if he knew exactly what he was doing to her, or if his hand on her throat was simply an allusion to the control he seemingly so desired. Nevertheless, it was making it even harder for Saoirse to have any coherent thoughts other than the one that made her move her free hand down the wall and to her clitoris.

It was the light-headedness that was her undoing. With her free hand rubbing her sensitive clitoris and his hard cock buried deep inside of her, Saoirse fell over the edge. She let out a strangled moan as she orgasmed hard, her walls squeezing down on her lover like a vice. As her walls fluttered around him, she heard her lover let out a low groan. He lowered his head to her neck, and Saoirse felt two small pricks as his fangs sank into her pale blue skin. He sucked hard, and she felt her blood flow from her. She let out another strangled whimper as he drank from her freely, before his tongue caressed her skin and sealed the wounds closed.

“You taste better than any wine ever could,” he said, his voice muffled against her skin. “You should take care that I don’t take a liking to this.”

Yet even after her orgasm, Morgan didn’t stop. Every thrust of her lover’s hard cock into her had her reeling, and every second led him closer to an orgasm of his own. Saoirse felt his hipbones digging into her ass with every movement, and every thrust had her sensitive nipples scraping against the stone. The blood that rushed in her veins felt like a wildfire, and she needed more of whatever he gave to her.

“Bite me again,” she pleaded, wriggling back against him. “Please.”

Morgan didn’t reply, but she felt him push her head to the other side and bite down again. This one was harder, and Saoirse let out a pained moan as he did so, but it wasn’t anything she didn’t want. He drank from her again, his hand still around her throat like a vice. Saoirse saw stars, and with another strangled whimper, orgasmed again.

But this time, she wasn’t alone; Morgan’s thrusts became more erratic with every passing second, and he let go of her captured forearm and grabbed her hips. He pulled her down onto him with increasing force, chasing his own release. Saoirse looked over her shoulder just in time to see him orgasm too, for possibly the first time in both his life and undeath. His mouth hung slightly ajar, revealing two long fangs, and her blood covered his face and neck. His eyes were seemingly black, his red irises completely eclipsed by dilated pupils. His hips slammed into her a few more times before he shuddered, spilling into her.

She felt him thrust into her slowly, before he gradually stilled and withdrew completely.

Without Morgan behind her for support, Saoirse nearly fell over backwards. Everything ached - her neck ached from the multitude of now-closing bite marks that he’d left; her shoulder ached from the way he’d held it behind her back; and the whole lower half of her body ached from the way Morgan had fucked her so utterly. Yet she wouldn’t complain - she’d enjoyed every second of it.

“So, do you feel this _tension_ any longer?” Morgan asked, his typical but now severely-bloodied smirk gracing his pale features.

Saoirse shook her head slowly. “Not right now,” she replied, her voice slightly slurred, “but I think it’ll be back fairly soon.”

“So do I.”


End file.
